1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel fluorine-containing organosilicon compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Introduction of a fluorine-containing group into an organic compound has been conducted in order to improve various properties of the organic compound or materials containing the organic compound, such as heat resistance, chemical resistance and surface properties. Heretofore, in order to introduce a fluorine-containing organic group into an organic compound, there is used a method in which the fluorine-containing group is bonded to the organic compound through a known bond such as an ether, amine, sulfide, urethane or ester bond.
However, the known fluorine-containing organic compound obtained bY the above method generallY have poor compatibility to general materials. Where a fluorine-containing organic group is introduced into an organic compound through ether bonding or amine bonding according to the above method, it is difficult to efficiently introduce the fluorine-containing organic groups. Moreover, an organic compound into which is introduced a fluorine-containing organic group through urethane bonding according to the above method has poor heat resistance.